Multiple discoveries
by Black-Panther09
Summary: Helping his best friend recover after a hollow fight, feelings a discovered. But is Renji able to love Ichigo when his dark side is revealed? Rated M for smutand language in later chapters. This is a RenjixIchigo / MalexMale story. don't like, don't read
1. 01 Hidden feelings 1

**RenxIchi love storry - Ch. 1**

**Hidden feelings 1.**

Ichigo sat still with a worried look on his face as he watched over his wounded friend, who was laying on the bed, unconscious from the blood loss caused by the wound in his stomach.

About an hour before, Ichigo had been lying on the the same bed looking up at the ceiling, relaxing his body and thinking of something unimportant. Suddenly he had felt the presence of a hollow and had rushed out of the window in his shinigamiform. Not to far away from where the hollow was he then felt another reiatsu, but this one was quite familiar. There was no doubt that it was Renji, and he was fighting the hollow.

When Ichigo came to the place where Renji was, the fight was almost over, but then suddenly a portal to huercu moundo opened and three hollows appeared. They all charged for Renji, but right before they could get to him Ichigo had deflected 2 of them with his getsuga tenshio and the last one was stopped by his sanpakuto.

Renji hadn't noticed him or the hollows which caused a flinch when he had heard Ichigo yell. But the surprise didn't last for long, because the hollows where still attacking. Ichigo made a short process of the first hollow and Renji finished of the one he was fighting so now it was two against two. But the last two weren't as easy slain as the first ones, and the fight became long.

After half an hour the hollows were still standing when suddenly the hollow Ichigo was fighting ran past him towards where Renji was standing. Ichigo yelled his name and ran after it but to late. The hollow was over him. He barely managed to turn around before he was hit. A split second the time was frozen and Ichigo saw his friend getting stabbed in the stomach. He yelled Renji's name as he ran to try and slice the first hollow. He only wounded it. But as he continued forward to the hollow Renji had been fighting, he managed to slice it in two.

The last hollow stood still for a moment and watched Ichigo bend down by the side of his fallen comrade. Renji was still alive, but with a wound that big it would only take minutes for him to die of blood loss. Then he turned around and faced the last standing hollow. He knew that Renji was unconscious so it would be okay to call out his hollow form. Half of the mask materialized on the left side of his face. The hollow was confused for a bit, and the hesitation was all that was needed for Ichigo to win. In a second Ichigo had drawn his sanpakuto and flashstepped over to the hollow. First he cut it in the arm, then stepped to the backside of the hollow to cut it in the back, and then lastly he aimed for the head, but this time he missed. The hollow quickly disappeared into huerco moundo. It had only taken Ichigo five seconds to drive the hollow back.

He hurried back to where Renji was laying. He was still alive but barely breathing. He picked up the limp body and flashstepped back to his house. His family had gone on a vacation and Rukia had gone with Orihime, Tatsuki and Chisuri to a hot spring and all of them would be gone for at least a week maybe two. Because his dad was a doctor he knew how to wrap up Renji's wound. He quickly found some bandages and some hot water and soap to clean the wound.

After wrapping up the wound he just sat still on a chair beside his bed where Renji was laying. Ichigo was now back in his human form looking at his wounded friend. Even though he hadn't seen Renji much since the time he and the others had rescued Rukia from being executed. He still felt extremely close to this redhead. He felt safe around him, calm in some way. Even by the time they had fought together to rescue Rukia he had felt so calm, and they had only just met. It was a new and weird feeling Ichigo had developed for this guy. He had almost instinctively felt that he was a friend and that he didn't want to loose him.

He began wondering what Renji though of him. Did he also see Ichigo as a friend or was he just an ally or did he even take any notice of him. The last though made him sad he really wanted Renji to like him. Now that he thought about it he wouldn't mind if Renji gave him a hug when he was sad... To be hugged by Renji. How would that feel? How would his skin feel? It looked so smooth and clean. And that crimson red hair looked so soft and silky.

His eyes wandered from Renji's hair down to his beautifully shaped nose and further down to his mouth. His eyes stopped there for a bit. The lips looked so soft, they were slightly parted as if they were just waiting to be kissed. What would it be like to kiss those lips. To be kissed by them, have their soft touch pressed against his own. Feeling the silky hair between his fingers and the the light touch of Renji's fingers wandering over his body, caressing it. His smooth skin pressed against his own and... STOP. Ichigo shook his head wildly. What was he thinking. He did NOT have that kind of feelings towards Renji. They barely knew each other, and besides from that, he most certainly wasn't gay... but still. It would be nice to know how it would feel if he touched or if he could be touched by that beautiful redhead.

Ichigo froze for a moment realizing that he, in his thoughts, had called Renji beautiful. He shook his head again. He needed to think on something else before he lost his mind. He stood up, turned around and walked over to the door, but before going out he took a last glance over at Renji.

Outside of the room he looked at the clock. It was past seven in the evening and now that he thought about it he had become quite hungry. He went downstairs to the kitchen to make some diner. He made a double portion in case Renji should wake up.


	2. 02 Hidden feelings 2

**RenxIchi love storry – Ch. 2**

**Hidden feelings 2.**

Ichigo was in the kitchen making dinner for himself and the hopefully soon awakening redhead. Not many seconds after he had thought about Renji, he heard a noise from upstairs. It came from his room, and he went up to check out what it was. He opened the door and froze a little. Renji had woken up and was sitting up in the bed. "So your awake" Ichigo said. Renji turned his face towards him with a face that showed he didn't know what was going on. He tried to move but felt a huge pain in his stomach. He groaned. Ichigo ran to his side. "Are you alright?" he said with a sad look on his face. Renji looked confused at him but then spoke "Year I'm alright... where am I and what happened to me?" Ichigo smiled, he was, under the circumstances, alright. "Your in my room at my house. I brought you here. Don't you remember? You were fighting a hollow when suddenly three more appeared. I cut them of and we fought them together... You were stabbed in the stomach." The last thing he said looking down with a sad expression. Renji didn't understand why Ichigo was so sad about it, but didn't want to ask either. He sat still for a bit. "I think I remember a bit. I was fighting a hollow and then suddenly I heard you yell and a big wave of energy cut off two out of three hollows that had just appeared... You saved my life" Ichigo shook his head still looking down. "It was my fault you got hurt" he said almost in a whisper. Renji didn't get it "what are you talking about?" "the reason you were stabbed in the stomach was. Was because I let the last hollow run past me" he said angrily.

Renji looked at Ichigo. He still had his head turned away from Renji looking down at the ground with the same expression as a dog who had just been scolded or kicked for no reason. He felt so sorry for him and suddenly, he felt an urge inside to just wrap his arms around him and hug him tight. To brush his hands through his orange silky hair and whisper into his ears that it was okay. That it wasn't his fault. That he didn't blame him anything.

Renji shook his head realizing what he was thinking and discovered that he had been starring down at Ichigo for quite some time. Ichigo had turned his face and was looking up at Renji with sad and confused eyes. "I'm sorry. I could have gotten you killed" he said again. Renji shook his head, grabbed the collar in Ichigo's shirt and pulled his head up to make eye contack with him. He stared directly into Ichigo's chocklatebrown eyes and almost yelled him in the head "I don't blame you! Why would I blame you for that. If you hadn't been there in the first place I would have been killed for sure. It's my own damn fault for not being observant enough. So don't you dare blame yourself and tell me you're sorry, 'cause it wasn't your fault!" He kept the eye contack a bit longer to make sure that Ichigo understood before he let go of the collar. Ichigo looked down a bit before he turned his face towards Renji again. "Okay. Sor" "DON'T say that!" Renji yelled "okay" he then said.

Then suddenly they heard a boiling sound and Ichigo shot up "shit I forgot" then he ran down the stairs and from Ichigo's room Renji was able to hear a lot of noises and scrambling. Then the sounds stopped and Ichigo came up with two bowels of rice, some vegetables and a flask of soya. "Hungry?" He asked while panting a bit. Renji couldn't force back a smile "starving" he said while grinning.

They both ate as if they hadn't had anything for days. After eating Ichigo gathered the empty bowels and went down to do the dishes. Renji was sitting in the bed leaning up against the wall thinking of how nice it was to eat together with Ichigo. They hadn't said anything to each other because they were both eating like animals. But still. Being around Ichigo had made him feel calm, He was happy to be able to eat with him. He recalled the image of Ichigo eating the rice. He had once got a grain on the chin and Renji had felt a huge urge to bend over and lick it of and WHAT. Had he really wanted to do that?

Thinking about it. After he had gotten the assignment to protect this town he hadn't been able to knock the thought of the orange haird boy out of his mind, pictures from the time where they had battled and images of him smiling. That smile. It was so beautiful. If he could, he would like to see that boy smile all the time. He wondered if his lips were as soft as they looked. How would it be so kiss those lips, to feel the light touch of them. And not only his lips. He wanted to know how his hair felt, what it would be like to run his fingers down his body, to feel the taste of his skin, to hear the sounds he would make if he found a sensitive spot. Hear his sweet moans when he would touch his... WHAT. What the fuck was he just thinking about. He was NOT gay and he did NOT have those feelings for that boy.

His thoughts were cut off when he heard the sound of the door being opened. It was Ichigo. "Hey. How are you feeling?" in his hands he had a glass of water, a pill and some fresh bandages. "I'm fine. A bit tired but that's all. What's that for?" he asked looking at the pill and the glass of water. "It's for you. It kills the pain in you stomach so you'll be able to sleep" he said. Renji looked around in the room and then he asked "Where am I going to sleep?" Ichigo smiled at him "In the bed that you are sitting in. With that wound you shouldn't be moving, at least for a couple of days" Renji looked confused up at him "where will you sleep then?" For a short moment he actually hoped that he would say "in the same bed" but he shook the thought out of his head and scolded himself. He was NOT gay!

Renji realized that he had been looking away while he had had the conversation with himself. He looked back up at Ichigo who looked a bit worried. "sorry I'm just tired" he said "Don't be sorry it's been a long day. I'll be sleeping on the sofa downstairs so you can just call me if you need anything. Besides that. I need to change your bandages. If you don't mind" the last thing he said a little nervous but Renji didn't seem to notice because he also became a little nervous after the last thing Ichigo had said. "No. It's okay." He said with his voice a bit shaky. Ichigo helped Renji pull of his shirt and started to unwrap the old bandages. Most of them were soaked in blood, but they came of easily. Renji was surprised at how quick Ichigo was at it. When all the bandages were of Ichigo looked at the wound with a scowl. "I'll have to clean it so it won't get infected." "okay" Renji said. Ichigo hurried downstairs to get some hot water. He came back and before he started to wash the wound he said with a nervous voice. "Tell me if it hurts. Then I'll stop. Okay?" Renji fought not to blush "Okay" he said, his voice still a bit shaky.

Renji flinched when he felt Ichigo's fingers on his skin. "sorry did it hurt?" Ichigo asked with a worried expression. Renji blushed a bit "no I'm fine. You can go on" he said trying his hardest not to sound nervous. Ichigo looked one last time at his face and then returned to clean the wound. Many times Renji had to hold back a moan. Not because it hurt but because he could feel Ichigo's fingers brush against his skin and feel the heat of his breath. It actually felt good but then suddenly he could feel that something wasn't right. Something was hurting and it wasn't his stomach it was a bit more down. FUCK he thought. He was getting hard. Shit this was bad, Ichigo was so close to him and now he was getting hard.

Suddenly Ichigo stopped moving. Renji was sure that he had seen the bulge that was beginning to show in Renji's pants. But luckily for him that wasn't the case. It was only because he was done cleaning the wound. He put away the water and found a towel and the fresh bandages. He dried of the water on Renji's stomach and then started wrapping the fresh bandages around the wound. Renji, who had been holding his breath in most of the time, breathed out a bit heavily. Ichigo looked up at him. "If it hurt that much you should have told me to stop" he said. "It didn't hurt." Renji lied but Ichigo didn't buy it "If it didn't hurt then why did you have to hold your breath?" Renji really didn't want to tell him the real reason for why he had been holding his breath "okay. It hurt a bit. But don't worry I can handle it" he said trying to smile. Ichigo didn't want to discuss the reason any further so he just put up with that explanation for now, which Renji was relived over. "I'll go downstairs and sleep. If you need anything then call me okay. And remember to take the pill" he said while smiling. "Sure. Thanks" Renji said, still trying to smile. Right now he just wanted to be left alone so that he could take care of his little "problem" at the lower parts of his body. Ichigo took the old bandages and the hot water and went out of the room and downstairs closing the door after him.

After Ichigo was gone Renji relaxed. He really didn't have a clue why being touched by Ichigo had made him hard, but right now he didn't care. He just wanted so stop the pain he felt in his member, but could he really do this in Ichigo's bed... Suddenly he realized it. He was lying in Ichigo's bed, in this bed Ichigo had been sleeping his skin had touched these sheets. These thoughts made him even more hard and it was just so unbearable to resist the urge he had to jerk of and get it over. Suddenly he heard a knocking on the door. "C-come in" he said with a nervous voice.

It was Ichigo. In his hands he had some clothes. "Sorry to bother you again but I thought that you may want to put on some new clothes when you wake up tomorrow" He came in and put the clothes on the chair beside he bed. "thank you" Renji said and then Ichigo went out of the door and downstairs again but right before he did that he said with an extremely shaky voice and a blush on his face "it's clean all of it so don't worry". Renji looked at the door for a bit to make sure that Ichigo wouldn't come back again before tomorrow. Nothing happened and he started to look through the clothes that Ichigo had brought him.

There were a pair of jeans a red t-shirt with a black print on the back and front. Then something fell on the floor. Renji look confused down on and saw a pair of boxers. They were just plain white. He looked at them a bit before he picked them up. There were a prize and a sign attached to them. Renji grinned a bit thinking that Ichigo had let it sit so that he wouldn't get suspicious and think that they had been used before... Wait a minute... what would Ichigo look like if he was only wearing his boxers. An image popped up in his mind, and he quickly became aware of his member that had yet received any attention. He groaned a bit and then decided that he had to do something about it. He told himself that it would be okay if he could just kept his own boxers on while doing it and then shift into the other pair of boxers.

Slowly he breathed out, crawled a bit more down under the blanket and then he started to open and push down his pants. He sighed in relief when some of the pain disappeared from his member. He lifted up in his boxers and slipped down his hand. Slowly he began stroking his hard throbbing member. God it felt good, but something was different. Normally an image of a girl would pop up in his mind but this time when he tried to think of a girl, his mind went totally blank. He tried again but when he finally got an image he didn't feel anything, nothing of what he could think about would do anything for him.

Then suddenly he saw a picture of Ichigo in his mind. Water was falling around and soaking him wet. He had his back turned against him, but the thing that really got Renji was that he didn't wear anything but a short towel around his waist. Renji moaned. This felt good. He imagined himself standing behind Ichigo, touching his back and stroking his hair. Ichigo turned around and they kissed passionately. Then Ichigo slightly touched his skin and felt up and down Renji's body, and then. It went even further down than his stomach. Slowly Ichigo started touching his member. First lightly, then a bit rougher and then, lastly, he started pumping the hard member. Renji couldn't stand it and came. He closed his eyes. But when he opened them again he was back in Ichigo's room. He looked confused around a bit before realizing that it had all been in his imagination, except for one thing. He had done it in Ichigo's bed, and even though most of his seeds had stayed in his boxers, some of it had landed on the bed. Renji quickly took of his clothes, wiped away what he had spilled on the bed and put on the other pair of boxers. He folded his clothes so that Ichigo wouldn't see what he had been up to and then he laid back in the bed and fell asleep, but even in his dreams he wasn't safe from his imaginations of Ichigo.

Downstairs Ichigo was watching some TV before he would go to bed as well. There weren't anything entertaining so he turned it off and laid down on the sofa. Then he heard a moan from upstairs. He was about to go up and check on how Renji was feeling but decided that it was probably because of the pain in Renji's stomach that he was making that sound. He laid down again, but just couldn't get the sound out of his head, and the more he thought about it, it had sounded more like a moan of ecstasy than of pain.

That thought created an image in Ichigo's mind of what Renji's face would look like as he came. This made Ichigo hard, and he groaned in pain as his member grew. He decided, that since there were no possibilities that Renji would walk in on him while taking care of his little problem, it would be okay. He slowly took of his boxers and started to stroke his member, while images of Renji popped up in his mind. He imagined himself being touched and kissed by him. And then. He came.

He cleaned up and then went to sleep with the last thought that he more than ever wanted to know how it would really be if Renji were to touch him like in his dreams. Then he fell asleep. But not for long, 'cause all through the night he would wake up to the sounds of moans coming from his room upstairs, and he became sad, believing that the reason for Renji's moans, was because his stomach was killing him with pain. However that was far from the reason.


	3. 03 Dreams

**RenxIchi love story – Ch 3**

**Dreams.**

In Ichigo's room Renji was sleeping extremely uncomfortably, or that would be what someone looking at him sleeping would think. In his dreams he was far from uncomfortable.

He was in a room with only a little light. On a bed situated in the middle of the room was laying someone. That someone, was Ichigo. Judging from what Renji could see of him, he was naked with only a red blanket covering for his clearly naked member. Renji gulped before walking over to the bed. Ichigo was looking up at him with pleading eyes. "Hey Renji" he said with a voice you could barely hear. Renji could feel himself getting hard. Just looking at Ichigo's body made him want to cum. "Hey... Ichigo" he stammered. "want to join me?" Ichigo asked with the most sexy voice Renji could imagine. He gulped once again before answering with a shaky voice "erh... I. Don't know. Shouldn't you wear a bit more clothes?". Then Ichigo raised himself to his elbows, turned around so he was laying on his knees and hands, the blanket dared to fall off what little it covered of his body, and then he slowly crawled towards the edge of the bed where Renji was standing. "Don't you want to?" Ichigo said with a lustful and whispering voice. Renji backed away a little and said nervously "I don't think I should... It. It's wrong" he said trying to control his emotions. Suddenly he realized that he was only wearing a pair of boxers with a noticeable bulge in them. "It's not wrong. Your feelings are all real, you can't deny them. Besides, this is only a dream. No one will find out" Ichigo said with a smile across his face. Then he gently grabbed Renji's hand and slowly put it on his chest. "Don't you want to know what it feels like? Don't you want to touch me?" Ichigo said while leading Renji's hand across his chest, twitching a bit when the hand brushed one of his nipples.

Renji couldn't take anymore. He really wanted to touch his body, to hear him moan with pleasure. He wanted to make love to him. He stopped a bit when he realized it himself. He really did love Ichigo, and since this was just a dream there was nothing wrong with it. Was there?. "Renji?" Ichigo said while looking up at him. Renji looked back down at him and then he couldn't hold back anymore. "yeah. I really do want you" he said while coming closer to Ichigo. He slowly crawled onto the bed and gently pushed Ichigo back down. They kissed passionately and then Renji started to kiss him down the neck. Sucking on his skin, leaving no place untouched. Ichigo started to pant and moan when Renji's hands reached his nipples and started playing with them. This turned Renji even more on. This was just amazing, hearing Ichigo moan with desire.

He went further down, and when he reached the blanket he tossed it away. He gulped a bit from the look of Ichigo's member. He was hard. Renji looked up at Ichigo who had a slight blush on his cheeks and lust filling his eyes. He raised his upper body and said, while his face approached Renji's "this is what you do to me. You see. I feel the same for you" now Ichigo's face was right beside Renji's, and he whispered in his ears. "Please take me". Then he kissed Renji lightly on the lips. Renji lost what was left of his insecurity and kissed back passionately. He really wanted this. He was about to place to fingers in his mouth so he could prepare Ichigo, but then Ichigo took his hand and lead it to his own mouth. "Ichi..." He closed his eyes. This felt good. Ichigo was sucking on his fingers as if they were another part of him. Just the sight of him made Renji blush, he was really beautiful.

When the fingers were wet enough Renji spread Ichigo's legs. He gulped a bit before inserting the first finger. "Aah!" Ichigo whimpered. Renji stopped and looked up at him with a worried look. "Are you okay. I'll stop if it hurts". "No don't. Go on. I'm fine. It feels good" He said. Renji slightly blushed 'cause of the last comment. He started moving the first finger again. Then he added the second and started stretching him. "Aah.. Haah!" Ichigo almost screamed, throwing his head back as Renji's fingers hit his prostate. Renji kept on hitting that spot. Sending pleasure through Ichigo's body, making him moan in ecstasy. After a bit he deemed Ichigo ready and removed his fingers.

Ichigo whimpered a bit due to the loss but he knew that it would soon be filled with something better. Renji positioned himself, but then he stopped. Was this really right. He was sure it would be painful for Ichigo. Then Ichigo raised his body again. "something wrong?" he asked. "No. It's just. I don't want to hurt you" Renji said, while looking away. "It's okay. You won't hurt me. I would love to be filled by you" Ichigo said, lifting Renji's head and kissing him lightly before smiling kindly at him. "here" he said. Gently grabbing Renji's member and leading it to his entrance. "It'll be alright". Renji looked up at Ichigo. Then he kissed him and slowly went inside. "Ahh.. So. B- big" Ichigo said while panting hard. Renji stopped a bit looking up at Ichigo. Even though he said that it would be alright he could see that it had hurt. Ichigo noticed that he had stopped and said with a shaky voice. "It's okay. You can go on." "You sure?" Renji asked with a clearly nervous voice. Ichigo nodded and made a weak smile to convince Renji. Then he continued to slide inside Ichigo. "Tsk. Relax Ichigo. You're too tight" Ichigo moved a bit in order to relax his body.

Finally relaxing Renji started to move again. Now he was fully seated inside his lover. He panted a bit and looked up at Ichigo. Then Ichigo raised his upper body and lightly kissed Renji on the mouth. "It's okay. You can move now." Renji nodded and then slowly went out of Ichigo and then in again, not too fast. He was searching for that spot inside Ichigo which he knew would give him pleasure. There it was. "Aaah. R-renji. There" Ichigo said, throwing his head back and thrusting back on Renji's member to get more of that amazing feeling. Renji kept on hitting that spot over and over again while thrusting harder and faster into Ichigo's body. God it just felt too good. Then he grabbed Ichigo's member and pumped it at the same phase as his thrusts. "Haaah. Renji. Feels good. Ahh ahh haah!" Renji was panting hard. He could feel that he was almost at his limit and he knew that Ichigo was as well. He thrust harder not wanting this feeling to stop. "Aah. Renji. I'm. I'm cumming!" Ichigo whimpered. "Me. Too. Let's come. Together" they both came. Ichigo spilling all over their bodies and Renji filling the inside of Ichigo.

They both panted heavily and laid still for a bit. Then Ichigo raised his upper body and said still panting hard. "That felt amazing." "Yeah. It really was amazing" Renji said, while panting just as hard as his lover. Then Ichigo looked away while he said with a saddened voice. "It's a shame that this was only a dream." Renji's eyes widened as he realized what he had just been told. This was only a dream. Then Ichigo spoke "But even though it was only a dream, it still felt good. Right?" "yeah. It did" Now Renji was sad. He had felt so good that he had forgotten that it was only a dream. "You know. You could just tell how you felt in the real world. Then this wouldn't have to be a dream!" Renji looked up with a little bit of hope in his eyes, but then he shook his head and looked back down on the ground. "No. He would never feel the same as I. I mean. He's not gay, and even if he was. Why would he fall for me?". "Now you're being stupid" Ichigo said with an angry voice. Renji looked at him with a confused face. "Of course he'll love you. Look at yourself. You're tall, muscular and your tattoos gives that last touch to your perfect body, and besides from that. I bet he wants to touch that silky red hair of yours. It's so beautiful that everyone who sees it just feel like they need to touch it." Renji blushed, he couldn't believe that. Besides this was only a dream, this could just be his imagination trying hard to convince him that his dream could come true. "well Renji. I need to go. You're about to wake up. But before I go I want to tell you this. If I were the real Ichigo, I wouldn't be able to resist you, especially not if you approached me and told me you loved me" with that being said. He reached out his hand and caressed Renji's cheek. Then he lightly kissed him on the mouth, and disappeared. Renji was frozen for a bit. But then he closed his eyes and when he reopened them he was back in Ichigo's room. "Fuck" he growled. His eyes filling with water. He really did love that orange haired boy, but how should he ever be able to tell him what he felt. What if Ichigo rejected him and maybe, he wouldn't even be friends with him anymore.

That thought hurt Renji more than any wound he had ever gained. Wounds obtained in battles were one thing. They could be healed, some would leave a scar, but that could easily be hidden, and it didn't hurt. But this was different. There was no wound, but still it hurt. As if someone had pierced his chest. It was so unbearable. But if he could just stay friends with that boy, he knew that it wouldn't hurt that bad. So he decided that he wouldn't tell him and then everything would be alright. Then he closed his eyes again and drifted away into sleep.


	4. 04 Good and bad news

**RenxIchi love story – Ch 4**

**Good and bad news**

The next few days Ichigo was taking care of Renji's wound. Renji still had some troubles with his feelings and every time Ichigo touched his skin when he was cleaning or wrapping up the wound, Renji would gasp or moan a bit and even though he tried to hold them back, Ichigo would still hear most of it. Luckily for Renji, he just thought that it was because that he somehow hurt Renji, but that couldn't last forever. Ichigo wouldn't just keep on believing that it hurt whenever he touched him near the wound, and Renji feared when the time came and Ichigo would ask about the real reason for his moans and gasps.

In the morning, five days after the fight with the hollows, Renji was awakened by a knock on the door, he sat up in the bed. "who is it" he asked with a grumpy voice. "who do you think it is, you dumb ass?". Renji shook his head and realized, once again, that he was still in Ichigo's room. "Oi. Don't call me that. I've just awaken you know. What do you want anyway?" Renji said rather irritated. "Oh I'm sorry. Did I wake the sleeping beauty. Well I just wanted to wake you up and tell you that breakfast is ready in 5 minutes. So get dressed before that or you won't get any!" Ichigo said just as irritated as Renji. He was just about to snap back at the last comment, but then he heard Ichigo go back downstairs.

He shook his head and started getting dressed. "stupid brat. Who the fuck does he think he is!" he said grumpily. But then he realized that he didn't have the right to be angry with Ichigo. In the last couple of days he hadn't been able to do anything but lay in the bed. Ichigo had really helped him out. Besides from saving his life, he had been taking care of him without questions, he had even taken care of Renji's duties as a shinigami so that he wouldn't get troubles back at the soul society for being careless. Ichigo had told him that he didn't have anything better to do, since his family and friends were on vacation somewhere, but still...

Renji's thoughts were cut off when Ichigo knocked on the door again. "Oi sleeping beauty. Are you up?" He asked. But before Renji could answer Ichigo had already opened the door and was on his way inside the room. Renji quickly zipped the pants and put on the t-shirt. Then he quickly turned around with a furious face "Oi couldn't you have just waited till I said that you could come in" Ichigo looked a bit at Renji before speaking. "Well. I told you. 5 minutes and then you should be ready. Besides, as far as I can see you are dressed now, so if you don't mind, then sit down and eat you breakfast." Ichigo placed the breakfast on a little table beside the bed. Renji sat back on the bed and started eating.

After they had eaten, Ichigo looked at Renji's wound as usual but this time, after looking at it, Ichigo seemed somehow different. Renji looked at him a bit to see if something was wrong, but then Ichigo put on a smile and looked at Renji. "well if I'm lucky, then I'll be able to sleep in my own bed starting from the next day after tomorrow". Even though Renji was sad that he the day after tomorrow would be leaving Ichigo's house, he tried his best to sound happy. "well that's great. I was getting tired of laying in the bed all day" he forced a smile but Ichigo wasn't looking at him. "Ichi..." "I'll go down and do the dishes. Call me if you need anything. Okay?" before Renji could answer Ichigo had already left the room with the empty plates, and had closed the door behind him. "What's wrong with him today" Renji said to himself.

The rest of the day nothing special happened. They didn't talk much to each other. Renji tried to start a conversation but every time Ichigo would just let it die. Renji really wanted to find out what was bugging him but if Ichigo didn't want to say it himself, he probably shouldn't ask.

After they had eaten dinner Ichigo just went downstairs to do the dishes. Renji was tired of the sad, gray atmosphere and decided that he would ask Ichigo what was wrong anyway. He called Ichigo and a bit later he came into the room. "what's wrong Renji? Need anything?" Renji shook his head. "I just wanted to talk, that's all" Ichigo looked down a bit but then he came over and sat on the chair beside the bed. "what did you want to talk about?" Ichigo said a bit sad. "It's just that. Since this morning, you've seemed a bit down. I just wanted to know if something's wrong. I haven't been of much help lately so if talking to me about it could help you, then I want to help" Ichigo looked down on the ground for a bit before he answered "It's nothing, you don't have to worry" he forced a smile to convince him but he knew that it didn't work so he quickly spoke again. "And if that was what you wanted to talk about, then I'll go down and get your painkiller, and then I'll go to bed."

He was about to leave when Renji grabbed his arm. He turned around and looked at Renji. "what is it?". Renji was silent for a bit, but then he made up his mind. He had to tell Ichigo how he felt and it had to be now. "I. I wanted to tell you something else" he said nervously. "Then tell me" Ichigo said rather cold. Right now he just wanted to get away so that he didn't have to tell Renji why he was sad. "It's just that I. Lately I've..." he was cut off by a beeping sound. It was Renji's cellphone. Ichigo took the phone and looked at it. His eyes widened a bit. Four hollows at the same time. But then he relaxed, even though there were four of them, they couldn't be that strong. Renji took the phone from Ichigo's hand and looked at it. "Well I have to get going" Ichigo said while grabbing his hollow-badge, but Renji wouldn't let go of his arm. Ichigo turned around once again "Renji let go. I have to take care of it." But Renji just shook his head. "you can't handle it alone. Don't you recognise one of them". Ichigo froze for a bit. One of the hollows were the one that Ichigo had let slip away into Huerco Moundo. "you can't handle it alone. Let me help you" "NO" Ichigo almost yelled. Renji froze for a bit. "You can't fight yet. Besides. They think that your dead. So the reason that this hollow has come back, is because it's after me. If I don't go they'll just kill everyone until they find me." He said angrily. "But you can't do it alone" Renji tried to convince him that it would be suicide. He looked up at Ichigo with pleading eyes. Ichigo looked back at him, then he looked down as if he had lost, that he would do as Renji said. Renji smiled for a second but then Ichigo whispered "Sorry" and then slamming the license into his chest and turning into a shinigami, he disappeared. Renji's eyes widened as he felt a pain in he back of his head "I-chi-go" he whispered before he passed out. Ichigo grabbed him and laid him back into the bed. "sorry Renji, but I have to take care of the mistake I made when I let that hollow go back into Huercu Moundo" then he disappeared out of the room.


	5. 05 A terible secret

**RenxIchi love story – Ch 5**

**A terrible secret.**

The hollows were in the park. Waiting for Ichigo to turn up. Suddenly they felt his presence and looked up. He appeared in the middle of the park. "what do you want?" he asked.

The hollows smirked and you could hear some low growls from some of them. The assumed leader of them spoke. "I've waited for this. The time when I could get my revenge. You injured me pretty badly in the last fight, but this time it's me who will win. Besides that. Where is your little friend. Did he die from that tiny little wound I gave him. Too bad, even though he was weak he still had a tasty soul" "SHUT UP. You don't know anything about him" Ichigo shouted.

The hollow smiled amused. "Well that's not important, the important thing is that I will get my revenge for what you did to me and the other hollows. Even if your friend was alive I wouldn't care. He's to weak to be considered a threat!" the last comment made Ichigo boil inside.

"Don't you dare say that about him. Enough talk. I'm gonna cut you down so that you'll never be able to hurt anyone again." "As you wish" the hollow said with a grin. Then the three other hollows attacked.

Ichigo flashstepped around them and cut one of them. Suddenly he was hit in the shoulder by something. He looked at it and saw a little seed and then felt his reiatsu being slowly sucked out of him. The hollow grinned. "Oh- you forgot to guard you back. You see thees seeds are my new power. When they hit a target they slowly begin to suck out the reiatsu of what they hit. And the best thing is. It has no limit. It will keep on sucking out you reiatsu until you don't have anything left and that's not everything. I can shoot out as many as I want to. So a little advice my friend... Watch your back." With that said he disappeared and the three other hollows attacked once again.

This kept going on a long time. Every time the three hollows attacked, the leader would try to shoot him down with those weird seeds. Even though Ichigo was fast, he couldn't both fight off the hollows and evade all the seeds. And he was getting tired.

After twenty minutes he had managed to kill one of the attacking hollows and injure the last two so they had a hard time fighting. But if he didn't figure out anything soon, he would loose this battle.

At Ichigo's house in his room. Renji was about to wake up. In his mind someone was calling out for him. He recognized the voice as his sword Zabimaru.

"Renji. Renji wake up. Renji you have to wake up. Ichigo needs you." Renji turned around in the bed trying to wake up. "Renji you idiot. If you don't get up now, then Ichigo will die." The last comment made Renji shot open his eyes. His head hurt.

_What the fuck happened. He had been about to tell Ichigo how he felt when the hollow-badge went off and then... Ichigo had knocked him unconscious so that he wouldn't try to go fight the hollows with him_.

Closing his eyes he concentrated on finding Ichigo's powers. He could still feel the presence of the hollows. One of them was missing and two of them were weak, but what made his eyes widen was the feeling of Ichigo's reiatsu. It was weak, and even worse it was slowly fading. Renji quickly grabbed his shinigami clothes and put it on. Then he grabbed Zabimaru and hurried to were Ichigo was still fighting.

In the park Ichigo was about to use his hollow-powers, but then he felt Renji's presence. His eyes widened.

_He is awake, and he on his way here. Shit. I can't use my hollow-form when Renji can see it. It will terrify him and then he will hate him for what he is._

Ichigo didn't want to risk his friendship with Renji. He had to finish off the hollows without using those powers.

His thoughts were cut off when something hit his neck. "bulls eye." The hollow grinned. "you have to be more careful. Seemed like you lost focus for a moment" then the hollow felt Renji's reiatsu as well. "Oh. So that's what stole your attention. Well if you can't concentrate it's no fun. I guess I'll have to take care off him so you won't have to think of him while your fighting". Then he disappeared from Ichigo's sight.

Shortly after Renji appeared not far from where he was standing. His eyes widened when he saw his beloved friend. "ICHIGO" he yelled and started running towards him. Ichigo saw that and tried calling out to him "Watch your back!"

Renji stopped and in a split second he turned around and blocked the hollow leader's attack. "hello. Do you remember me" it grinned and then the fight between them started.

Ichigo was still fighting the last two attacking hollows, and the seeds on his body didn't make it any easier. He cut the first one down. One to go he thought but then he saw Renji fall. He turned around and realized that the hollow must have grazed Renji's stomach and the pain had made him fall.

The hollow leader slowly approach the stunned redhead as he grinned. "Heh. So that's all you've got? I must say that I'm disappointed. Especially in your friend Ichigo. To think that he really cared so much for a weakling like you." Renji looked confused at the hollow.

"Oh yeah. Of course you don't know. You see, Ichigo could have easily fought off me and the other hollows back there when you got hurt, but he didn't, because he knew that it would scare the heck out of you to see him as he really is."

"What are you talking about. See him as he really is?" Renji gave the hollow a puzzled look.

Amused by the red-heads confusion the Hollow answered. "Yes. It would terrify you. Even now he's holding back his powers, because he doesn't want you to see his true form. But I think I want to make him come out. So that you can see the true form of your friend before you both die. What do you say Ichigo?"

Ichigo was still fighting the other hollow, suddenly he slipped and the attacking hollow grabbed him so that he couldn't move. "ICHIGO!" Renji screamed his name. "Now now. Easy boy. I'm not gonna kill him yet. I'm going to torture him a bit first. Before he dies, I want him to see the terrified face of his friend when he finds out that his best friend. Is half hollow!"

Renji's eyes widened. "Your lying. Ichigo's not a hollow. Ichigo tell them". Renji was now looking over at his friend. He almost couldn't stand because the seeds were draining him from reiatsu. "Ichigo" Renji almost whispered.

"Yeah Ichigo. Tell him the truth" the hollow grinned. Ichigo didn't say anything. "Well. If you wont tell your friend the truth. Then I'll just have to force you to show him." Ichigo looked up while panting.

"Hehe. Fine. Now that I have your attention, I think I want to play a little game. The rules are simple. I'm going to shoot your friend with as many seeds as I can at a time. You have two opportunities. You can 1. Stand still and watch you friend die, or you can 2. Call upon your inner hollow and save him. It's your choice". Then the hollow turned around and readied itself to shoot Renji down.

Renji was so confused, he couldn't believe that Ichigo was a half hollow, but what if he was. Who's side would he then be on. Was their friendship just a lie. No. Ichigo couldn't be a half hollow. He just couldn't be. Renji's thoughts were cut off by the laughter of the hollow. "Are you ready Ichigo. Or are you just going to stand there and watch your friend being killed?" Ichigo didn't say anything, he just looked down.

"Well I'm not gonna wait for you any longer". The hollow said. Then he fired of all the seeds that he could. There were at least hundred maybe thousand of them. Renji closed his eyes and readied himself for the pain. But it never came.

He opened his eyes to see what had happened. His eyes widened as he saw who was standing in front of him. It was Ichigo. In his bankai form. Renji was relieved, then he wasn't a half hollow. But then he realized that something about Ichigo's reiatsu was different. He tried to look up at his face, but he couldn't see anything but his neck. "Ichigo?"

Said person turned his head around slowly. Renji gasped and froze. A mask. Ichigo was wearing a white bonemask with red marks, and instead of his beautiful chocolatebrown eyes, they were pitch black with a yellow iris. He looked down at Renji, and even though his eyes were different and his face covered by a mask, Renji could clearly see the sadness in his eyes when he saw his friends terrified face. "I'm sorry" he whispered. Then he disappeared to fight the hollow leader.

Renji shook his head and looked over at where Ichigo had been standing a few seconds ago. The hollow that had been holding him was cut down in two and was slowly disappearing. Then he heard the sound of fighting. He saw Ichigo fight the hollow leader. Even though Ichigo had lost an extremely high amount of reiatsu, he was still able to fight.

Ichigo was torn inside. The look on Renji's face had told him that it would never be the same between them. The hollow leader grinned. "Oh you poor little thing. Did I hurt your relationship? Well to tell you the truth it may have been for the best. I would have never believed that a person as strong as you could care just a bit for such a weakling as him. But I'll promise you this. After I have killed and eaten your soul. I'll do the same to him. Even though he won't be as delicious as you, he can still do as a desert." Then Ichigo stopped.

"What. Are you done already." The hollow asked. "Yes I'm finished with you. I wont waste anymore time on you. This is where you die." The hollow was laughing wildly.

"You? are going to finish me? I don't think so. You can barely hold your sword. How are you going to kill me?" the hollow said teasingly.

"I'm going to destroy you. With a zero" The hollow widened his eyes, then started to laugh even more. "With a Zero. Only a true hollow can fire of a zero. The mask only gave you a few more powers, but you aren't good enough to use a zero" The hollow was laughing out loud but the silence and deadly serious expression in Ichigo's eyes made him stop.

Ichigo was aiming his sword at him, then, at the tip of the sanpakuto, a little red ball was formed. The hollow widened it's eyes. "zero" Ichigo said slowly, and then the ball fired of. It hit the hollow in the stomach, around the same place as Renji had been hit. But nothing more happened. The ball seemed to be absorbed into the hollow's body, but didn't seem to do any damage. The hollow laughed.

"What the fuck was that?" the hollow asked. "You call that a zero. It barely made a scratch" Again the hollow's laughter was met with a deadly silence and Ichigo didn't seem the least bit disappointed in his attack.

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you. You see my zero is different from a normal zero. Because I'm only a half hollow I can't make it perfect, which means that it isn't as powerful as a normal zero and it becomes unstable. If I'm unlucky, the zero explodes at the tip of my sword, but if it fires of and hits its target. Then it's just as dangerous as a normal zero... Remember I said it was unstable. You should be able to feel something burn inside you now."

The hollows eyes widened and it looked down to where the zero had went into it's body. It was burning just as the boy had told him, and it was getting worse. It looked up at Ichigo again.

"So you can feel it. That's because my zero. Is about to explode. And since it's inside of you now, you have no way to shield yourself from it." The hollow started screaming as it felt the pain getting worse.

"If I can't kill you. Then I'll take your friend with me." The hollow charged towards where Renji was still sitting. Ichigo saw that and quickly ran after the hollow, and right before the hollow reached Renji, Ichigo jumped in front of it and pushed Renji away. The hollow exploded and both Ichigo and Renji was cast away by the energy.

Ichigo had been covering for Renji and landed on top of him. Slowly he stood up making Renji look up at him and his eyes widened. The mask was almost gone now. Most of it destroyed, and the rest of it was now crumbling away but what really confused him was the lack of bruising on his friend. He was wounded but the explosion didn't seem to have hurt him. Ichigo turned his head and looked back down at Renji with sad eyes.

"The hollow-part of me took most of the damage from the explosion and has already started healing the minor wounds..." There was a slight pause where no one said anything.

Ichigo sighed before speaking up again. "I'm sorry Renji. I know you must hate me know, but. You should come back and rest the night at my place. Tomorrow you should be able to go back to the soul society, then you don't have to stay with me any longer. So, just let me help you back to my house. Okay?" Renji was too stunned to say anything.

Without any more Ichigo bent down and helped Renji sand up. He wrapped his arm around his waist and then flashstepped both of them back to his house.


	6. 06 Sorry, please don't hate me

**RenxIchi Love story – Ch 6**

**Sorry, please don't hate me.**

Back in Ichigo's room, Ichigo slowly let go of Renji so he could sit down on the bed. No one said anything. And the silence was filled with unspoken questions. Renji just sat on the bed, looking at nothing in particular, and Ichigo kept on looking down on the ground not wanting to see Renji's expressionless face. Most of his wounds had been healed by his hollow-powers and the rest was only small scratches. Ichigo broke the silence with a shaky voice.

"I-I'll go downstairs and get your painkiller and some water... By tomorrow you should be able to leave and do whatever you want, but you should stay here for the night and sleep. I won't stop you if you want to take off." With that being said, Ichigo turned around, walked out of the room and downstairs into the kitchen. None of them noticing that Ichigo's spirit-pressure still hadn't recovered even the slightest bit.

Renji sat still a bit longer before sighing heavily. What had happened was so unreal to him. Ichigo was a half hollow but that didn't really bother him. What really bothered him was his own reaction when he found out. He had been scared to death when he saw the mask covering Ichigo's face and for a second he had even thought that Ichigo might want to kill him, and he cursed himself for even thinking that about his friend. Ichigo had been doing everything to help out Renji. He had saved his life twice in the last five days, and done even more than needed to make sure that he wouldn't get in trouble with Soul Society. And what had he given him in return. Nothing. He had done nothing for Ichigo, except, even if it was only for a few seconds, thinking off him as an enemy. It was disgusting. He didn't deserve to have a friend as Ichigo and he most certainly didn't have any right now, to tell him that he loved him. It was too late for that. He knew that the second he saw the pain and sorrow in Ichigo's eyes when he had seen Renji's face the time he had turned into a hollow to save his life. The sadness and pain that had filled Ichigo's eyes, when he saw the expression on Renji's face, was so unbearable that Renji wanted to scream. He couldn't bear that it had been him who had made Ichigo look so miserable.

Renji's thoughts immediately stopped when he heard the sound of a glass that broke. He quickly stood up and walked over to the door. Opening and calling out Ichigo's name, but with no response. He stormed down the stairs while still calling out the name of his beloved friend.

He reached the kitchen and for a second froze to the ground. "ICHIGO!" he screamed kneeling down beside Ichigo's body. He had collapsed on the floor and whipped the glass down from the table as he had fallen. Renji could still feel his reiatsu, but it was extremely low and steadily falling. Renji knew that if he didn't find out what was wrong soon. Ichigo would surely die.

He flipped Ichigo over so he was laying on his back and looked at his face. He was pale, and small drops of sweat was running down his face. His eyes were still open, but they didn't look at anything. Renji shook his body a bit. "Ichigo. ICHGO! Talk to me. What's wrong. ICHIGO!" he was yelling and shaking Ichigo's body while talking, but he got no response. He started to sob, and he felt his eyes being filled with tears. "No. Don't die. I don't want you to die... Ichigo" he whispered his name, feeling his friend drift more and more away from him. Then suddenly he saw something on Ichigo's shirt. On the left shoulder was a red spot. He touched it and noticed it was blood. Quickly he ripped away the shirt and gasped when he saw the small seed identical to those the hollow had shot after him. He was sure that all of them had been destroyed under the explosion and Ichigo had obviously been too worn out by the fight to notice anything. But this one had survived, and was now draining Ichigo from his last powers. Renji quickly removed it from the shoulder and saw it crumble away in his hand. Ichigo gasped when he felt the seed be removed then closed his eyes and drifted away into unconsciousness.

Renji sighed in relief. He could feel Ichigo's reiatsu slowly gaining strength and he knew that he would be okay now. He did a simple kido to heal the wound on Ichigo's shoulder then picked him up from the floor and carried him back up into his room. There he put his soul back into his body, undressed him and lay him on the bed.

Renji looked a bit at Ichigo's face before he decided that he should probably take his leave now. He was about to take off when he heard a sob from Ichigo. He walked back to the bed his eyes widening when he saw that Ichigo was crying. He slowly wiped the tears away but more just came.

"Mnn. Renji" Ichigo said in his sleep while still sobbing. Renji froze, but then relaxed, Ichigo was still asleep. He tried wiping the tears away again, but new of them just flowed freely from Ichigo's closed eyes. "Renji... I'm sorry. Please don't hate me" Ichigo whispered. Renji couldn't take it and bent down to hug the poor orange haired boy. "Shh Ichigo. It's all right now." Renji said calmly. He really wanted to kiss the boy in his arms, to comfort him and tell him how he felt. But he knew he couldn't.

He was about to leave when Ichigo grabbed his shirt. "Please Renji... Don't leave me... Please. I don't want you to hate me" Renji wasn't able to resist any more and decided to stay the night and comfort him in his dreams. He took off his clothes so it wouldn't get too hot and then crawled into bed. Pulling up the blanket around him and Ichigo. Then he laid an arm around Ichigo and pulled him closer.

The feeling of Ichigo's skin against his own made him blush. His skin was so soft and when Ichigo turned in his sleep, and now facing Renji, the hot breath washed over his own skin made him hard. He concentrated on wiling his erection away and soon relaxed. Ichigo sobbed one last time, and Renji felt a lonely tear touch his skin and slide down his bare chest. Ichigo crept closer and rested his head on Renji's chest.

"Renji... I love you" He said still fully asleep. Renji tensed and looked down at Ichigo. This was a shock. Could it really be true? After all that had happened. Could he really dare to believe what he had just heard, maybe it was just his imagination. Ichigo was fast asleep, there was no way that he would say that, and even if he did, it couldn't be true. Why would he love him after all that he had put him through. Renji used most of the night to think about what Ichigo had said in his sleep, until he became to tired to stay awake and also drifted away into sleep.


	7. 07 Unspoken feelings

**RenxIchi Love story – Ch 7**

**Unspoken feelings.**

The next morning Renji woke up and felt something warm touching his skin. He looked down and saw Ichigo's sleeping face. He gasped and was about to jump out of the bed when he remembered what had happened the evening/night before and slowly sat up. Looking back at Ichigo's face he noticed how calm and, surprising himself, beautiful his friend looked like this and remembered just how much he loved and wanted to protect that orange haired boy. Thinking back to the previous night he remembered what said boy had told him while sleeping.

_He said that he loved me but can I really believe that._

He wanted to know, but he couldn't just ask like _"Hey Ichi. Last night you were crying in your sleep and when I tried to calm you down you said that you love me. Just wanna know if you mean it? Oh and by the way, I love you too"_ _Yeah right, like that would turn out well._

Despite those thought he decided that he should tell Ichigo how he felt either way. He had tried to tell him what he felt yesterday, but he'd been cut off by the message of four hollows. That thought made him grimace as he remembered the image of Ichigo – injured and barely able to stand on his feet, and then there was that hollow. Not only had it caused Ichigo so much pain that it even hurt Renji but it had forced him to show a part of himself that he hated more than anything else.

_But judging from his reaction yesterday I probably caused him just as much pain as those hollows did, if not more._

He cursed himself for the thoughts that had run through his head when he saw Ichigo. The pain in Ichigo's eyes when he had seen him – scared and unable to move because of fear. To think that Ichigo could possibly love him after that was unbelievable.

A rustle beside him made him realize that he had been staring out into the room for some time and looked down at Ichigo who was waking up. Ichigo looked confused around until he saw Renji beside him. For a moment he didn't nothing happened and they just looked at each other until Ichigo's eyes widened and he jump out of the bed turning his back towards Renji.

"W-Why am I in here. What happened... After we came home." His voice was shaky and his body trembling making him realize that he was only wearing a pair of boxers. Blushing furiously he desperately looked around his room in hope of finding some clothes. "And why? Don't I have any clothes on?"

Renji had been staring at his friends naked back but quickly looked away when he answered. "You brought us home and then collapsed on the kitchen floor because one of those hollow-seeds was still on you. I removed the seed and brought you up hear but you wouldn't calm down. I tried to calm you down but every time I tried to leave you would grab my sleeves so... I decided to lay down beside you... I removed your clothes so it wouldn't get ruined and... Sorry". By the end Renji had gained a small red tinge on his face and his voice seemed to become smaller and smaller by the end of his little speech.

Ichigo didn't say anything at first but then spoke up with a shaky voice. "Th-Thank you. I... I'm sorry. That I caused you this much troubles. I'll go down and make some breakfast, and then you can take a shower if... If you don't want to leave now. I understand. If you don't want to be here anymore" Ichigo was looking down on the ground while talking not wanting to meet Renji's eyes which he was sure would be looking at him with disgust.

"No it's fine. A shower would be great." Not prepared for an answer Ichigo flinched slightly but instead of looking back at the redhead he just grabbed his clothes walked towards the door

"I. I'll come up with some breakfast in a bit". Then he closed the door behind him and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

Renji looked at the door for a while before rising from the bed and put on the clothes from yesterday. He really didn't know what to do about his feelings towards Ichigo, and the sadness that seemed to fill his eyes making them loose their original spark. He just wished so much that he could make the boy smile. He would do anything to make Ichigo feel better but how, all he could do was hope that maybe telling Ichigo how he felt for the strawberry would help this terribly sad situation. The only problem was that how and when he should tell Ichigo.

The sound of knocking made him look towards the door which was slowly opened as Ichigo walk in timidly with the breakfast. But instead of the usual breakfast, this time he hadn't brought anything for himself.

"Aren't you going to eat as well?" Hoping that his friend had either just forgotten or would go down and fetch his own later, Renji looked up at the strawberry with hopeful eyes. But Ichigo had his head bowed and refused to look up at him as he walked over and placed the food on the small table beside the bed and then shaking his head as an answer.

Renji was about to demand his friend to look at and talk to him when Ichigo looked up with a clearly forced smile. "I'm not really hungry... I'll go down and clean up the mess I made yesterday and then come up and take away your empty dishes when your done." He looked back down on the ground again and stayed silent for a bit.

"I. I've put a towel and some clothes out in the bathroom. You don't have to put on the clothes if. If you'd rather use your own... I'll go downstairs. Call me if you need anything." Then he turned around to walk out of the room.

"Wait!" Renji cringed as he saw his friend flinch due to his loud outburst but it at least made Ichigo stop though he didn't turn around to look at Renji. "Even though my wound is almost healed, it still hurts to take of my shirt and the bandages. Would... Would you mind helping me with it. Before I take a shower." Ichigo didn't respond at first, and Renji realized that it was a stupid thing to ask for but before he could make up a comment about just forgetting what he had said, Ichigo spoke. "Okay." Then he was out of the room.

Renji sighed in relief. _So far so good._ A plan was developing in his mind and this was the first step to tell Ichigo how he was feeling.

After some time Ichigo returned and took away the dishes. "I'll wait for you in the bathroom" Renji said before Ichigo went out of the room. "Okay"

As soon as Ichigo had left Renji quickly went out into the bathroom and took the key. Then he went out again and hid inside Ichigo's room waiting until he heard Ichigo walk up the stairs and knock on the door to the bathroom. "Renji. I'm coming in okay." Ichigo opened the door but was confused to find no one in there.

"Renji?" For some reason, not knowing where the other shinigami was made him nervous. "Hey Ichigo" Renji said. A loud yelp fell from Ichigo's lips as he jumped away from the door where Renji was standing, stumbled over his legs and falling on his ass on the floor.

"Renji you. You scared me" His face was slightly red and his voice was shaking a little. Renji grinned while closing and locking the door behind him and then offering Ichigo a hand. "sorry 'bout that. I was spacing out in your room and then I heard you call" he lied. Ichigo reluctantly took the offered hand and stood up. Then he helped Renji taking off his shirt and his bandages looking down on the ground the whole time no one ever said a word.

When Ichigo had finished he turned and walked to the door. "Tell me when your done" He said with a low voice. Then he grabbed the door handle and tried to open the door, but since Renji had locked it, he couldn't open it making him panic slightly. "What the fuck. Why's the door locked?" He turned to where the key normally was, but it wasn't there. He spun around and looked at Renji, his eyes showing anger but also fear which saddened Renji.

"D-did you lock the door?" he asked, his voice slightly shaking. Deciding that frowning wouldn't do anything good Renji went with a goofy grin. "Yep. That was me" hoping his smile would lighten his friends tense posture. "Why did you do that? Where are the keys?" Ichigo wasn't happy about the situation and only panicked some more due to Renji's grin. Seeing that this wasn't going quite as expected Renji's expression turned more serious. "I wanted to talk to you"

"Why did you lock the door?" Ichigo snapped back not liking that he was now trapped. He didn't think that Renji would hurt him, but with Renji's reactions when he had seen his hollow-form Ichigo was still a bit scared of what would happen. "I locked the door. Because you would run away without answering my questions if I hadn't locked it" Renji talked as slow and calm as he could while looking into Ichigo's chocolatebrown eyes.

Ichigo looked away nervously. "N-no I wouldn't" "Yes you would!" Renji almost shouted making Ichigo flinch and press further back into the door. "Ever since I got injured you've avoided to look me in the eyes when we were talking, and now you won't even look at me!" Renji froze when he realized that he was shouting.

_Dammit I weren't supposed to shout. Shit even though I can't see his face I know that he's scared now. Dammit he's even shaking. _

"I-ichigo". Renji lightly touched Ichigo's shoulder to try and calm him down but because Ichigo had been in his own thoughts the sudden touch made him jump and look up at Renji, fear clearly showing in his eyes. "I-ichigo I'm. I'm sorry I" "Don't say that!" Ichigo shouted. "Ichi". "Don't tell me your sorry. Do you really want to know why I've been avoiding you." Ichigo was now looking up into Renji's eyes, tears starting to form in his own. Renji gulped and nodded in response.

Ichigo looked down at the ground, his body starting to shake and his tears now falling freely. "Ichigo" Renji tried to touch him again but was cut off. "Don't touch me!" Renji quickly withdrew his hand and looked at Ichigo's trembling body. "I suppose I should tell you the truth. You probably already hate me for being a half hollow, so what difference would it make."

Renji was about to speak but Ichigo cut him off. "You know. Ever since the first time we fought in soul society I've been unable to get you out off my head. Even when we battled as enemies, it hurt me seeing you like that. Begging me to save Rukia. And when you got hurt in the battle with Aizan and the others, it felt as if something inside me broke. I thought you would die, and I kept on thinking about you. And when you were finally okay, I was so happy. I know this sounds stupid, but every time I was with you, I felt calm. And somehow happy. You were the best friend I had ever had."

He stopped talking for a bit and sobbed a few times. "Ichigo" Renji spoke with a voice so low that it was almost only a whisper. Ichigo looked up into those crimson eyes that he loved so much, then turned towards the door and looked down on the ground again. "Fuck this is just so stupid. When I saw you fall in front of that hollow, I was sure that it was over. But you survived and I was so happy, but I knew that I could never tell you, who I really was and still am. And I could especially not tell you how I felt. But then that stupid hollow showed up again and I couldn't do anything to help you but turn into... Into a hollow."

Ichigo wasn't just sobbing now his whole body was trembling as he cried. "The look on your face when you saw me like that, I. I just knew that it was over. How could you possibly love or even just like a person like me. I knew that you would hate me, and I knew that even if you would accept me, you could never feel the same for me as I do for you."

He was silent now. Shaking and crying. "Ichigo I..." "I love you" Ichigo whispered making Renji's eyes widened. He had already heard Ichigo say it in his sleep but to hear him say it while awake was still a bit of a shock.

"Ichigo. Listen to me. I..." "I'm sorry." Ichigo whispered. "What?" Renji asked. "I'm sorry. It must have been horrible for you to stay here knowing what I really was, and now I tell you this. I'm sure you hate me now... I just want to ask one thing of you. And that's if you would promise to not tell anyone about this. I know I shouldn't ask this of you but. Please forget about me and what's happened... Please." Ichigo was now looking up at Renji with pleading and teary eyes.

Renji's eyes widened, but then they turned hard. "What the fuck do you think you're talking about." Renji's voice was clearly angry. "Renji I." "Don't just make up everything yourself. First. Listen to me. I've told you about a hundred times that nothing of what's happened is your damn fault. Second. I don't hate you for what you are. Yes I was scared when I first saw you, and I hate myself for acting like that... But you have done everything and a lot more for me. You have saved my life, twice in just one week, you took over my duties and took care of me night and day to make sure that I was okay. And then I do that to you. The time you needed me as a friend the most. I let you down. And as the third and most important thing." He was silent for a bit looking into Ichigo's chocolatebrown eyes "I love you." The confession was barely a whisper but Ichigo had heard it and his eyes widened in surprise.

Once again he turned towards the door and looked down not believing what he had just heard. "Don't say that. You're only saying that out of pity... It's not fun to joke with other peoples feelings. It's." BAM. Renji had slammed his hand against the door in anger right beside Ichigo's head making him jump. "Joking! Do you really think that I'm joking." Renji grabbed Ichigo's shoulder and spun him around, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look him in the eyes. "Look at me Ichigo. Look me in the eyes and tell me. Do I look like I would joke about something like that."

He let go of Ichigo who crumbled to the ground in sobs. "But why? How? You have to be lying. Why would you love someone like me? How could you love a, a... monster like me?"

Renji's eyes softened as he sat down in front of his friend this time he grabbing his face gently in his hand and lifting it so he could look into his eyes once again. "You're not a monster. You saved my life. Even though you have a hollow inside you it doesn't make you a monster. It's the things you do that makes you who you are."

Ichigo was looking into Renji's now gentle crimson eyes, small tears of joy starting to form in his own. "Renji I. I'm sorry" Flinging himself into his friends strong embrace Ichigo let his tears fall freely unto Renji's bare shoulder. Renji smiled and kissed his strawberry gently on the side of his head. "Shh. Don't say that. You don't have anything to feel sorry about."

He turned Ichigo's head gently and put a soft kiss on his lips, licking on the bottom lip for access. He was allowed entrance and started to explore the wet cavern. A little moan slipped from Ichigo's lips when Renji entered his mouth and after a little while he kissed back.

After a couple of minutes they broke away for air and Renji kissed away the remaining tears on Ichigo's face. "I love you" Renji spoke gently, comfortingly stroking Ichigo's back. Ichigo leaned forward and placed his head on Renji's shoulder. "I love you too Renji."

After some time Renji rose from the floor taking Ichigo with him and after soft kiss he spoke again "Want to take a shower with me?" Ichigo blushed slightly and nodded. "O-okay".


	8. 08 A pleasurable shower

**RenxIchi Love story – Ch 8**

**A pleasurable shower.**

Inside the bathroom the two lovers let go of each other to take of their clothes. Renji turned his back at Ichigo to give him some privacy but couldn't resist looking over his shoulders. He gasped, his jaw almost hitting the floor and eyes wide as he looked at his now naked lover. Feeling eyes on him Ichigo turned his head and smiled when he saw the red head looking. Renji was frozen in place as the strawberry walked slowly towards him swaying his hips sensually as he went.

Smiling deviously Ichigo leaned forward and whispered into his ears. "Do you need help with the rest of your clothes" Renji snapped out of his trance and looked into Ichigo's chocolatebrown eyes clearly aroused by the naked body pressed against him and the sultry voice of his lover. "N-no it's fine. I just..." "Got distracted? Well then I'll wait for you in there so you'll be able to concentrate."

With that Ichigo turned around and walked into the shower gazing over his shoulder one last time as he closed the shower curtain. Renji looked after him with longing eyes. Then he shook his head, getting out of the trance as soon as he heard the water being turned on. He quickly got rid of his remaining clothes and walked into the shower as well gulping loudly when he saw his lover, getting soaked in the water.

_Damn he is just so sexy. I there is a God somewhere I am grateful for this_.

He slowly walked over to the now soaked strawberry and wrapped his arms around him. Ichigo hadn't heard him walk into the shower and stiffened but quickly relaxed as he turned around in the strong arms planting a soft kiss on his lovers lips. Renji was quick return the kiss and nipped on the bottom lip, begging for entrance which was gained immediately and the tongues started a sinful dance.

The kiss was broken when Ichigo felt something hard press against one of his hips and he looked down. His face gained a nice blush as he was met with the sight of his lovers hard member and he looked up at Renji again. "Renji. You're hard."

Renji had been so far gone in the kiss that he hadn't thought about how Ichigo might respond to this kind of situation. Especially after the emotional breakdown he had just had only a few minutes before. "Fuck! Ichi I. If you don't it's. I just" He was silenced by lips pressed against him and a hand gently wrapping around the hard shaft making him moan into his lovers mouth.

Breaking away from the kiss Ichigo smiled and whispered in his ear. "Want me to take care of it?" Not expecting the answer Renji looked dumbfound at his lover not able to respond from sheer shock. A devious smirk played on Ichigo's lips as he squeezed the member in his hands trying to gain a response. "Ahh. I-Ichigo" He squeezed it again this time gaining a throaty moan from his lover and without thinking more over it he dropped to his knees leveling his head with that of the stiff erection.

"I-Ichigo. What are you. Aahh" Renji was cut off abruptly by a warm pair of lips ghosting over his shaft and a wet tongue poking out making experimental licks up and down Renji's erect member. Renji could barely stand as the shock and small electric sensations shooting through his body made him loose his balance and steady himself on the wall behind his lover making him stand over him completely. Ichigo grinned, seeing Renji's face twisted in pleasure, his mouth hanging open and small puffs of air coming out with the sound of pants. Enjoying the way he was able to give Renji pleasure he decided to try something else and slowly licked his way up to the head of the erection.

_God he's amazing. I don't know how much longer I can stay in control. Fuck if he takes me in I'm sure I'm gonna cum right away._ "Hah aah!"

Renji's thought were cut off by Ichigo taking the head into his wet cavern making his lover grab a fistful of Ichigo's hair in order to control himself. Ichigo chuckled sending small vibrations along the hard member earning loud moans in response. Slowly he slid more of his lover into his mouth before pulling away and the descent on him once again starting a slow rhythm and taking a little more of the length in every time he went down. Renji had a hard time controlling himself and not pound into Ichigo's hot, wet cavern.

_Damn I can't believe what's happening here. It's like my dream except this is real and a thousand times better._

Once again his thoughts were cut off by Ichigo who had now taken Renji's full length into his mouth. "Hah hahh. I-Ichigo. S-stop. I'm. I'm going to. Ahh. Haaah! I'm going. To cum. Aah!" Ichigo stopped for a moment and looked up at his lover with big brown eyes before chuckling and slowly sliding the length out of his mouth sending shivers through Renji's body.

"It's okay. You can cum" He replied and then went down on the hard member again. "B-but. Aah!" Renji was cut off as Ichigo's mouth slid down his member reaching the bottom of Renji's shaft over and over again, sucking even harder than before. Renji couldn't hold it anymore and moaned Ichigo's name as he came into said persons mouth.

Ichigo pulled away, swallowing as much of the seeds as he could. Unable to stand anymore Renji leaned against the cold wall and slid down to the ground panting hard. Ichigo looked up at him with a nervous expression. "Did. Did it... feel good?" His voice was shaky and a bit raspy after the blowjob. Renji looked at him, rather shocked over the sudden question, but then blushed and looked down on the ground as the question sunk in. "Ye-Yeah. It did." Ichigo also blushed and looked away. "O-okay. Th-that's good."

The room was silent for a while except for the sound of water which they hadn't turned off. Then Renji looked over at Ichigo and smiled turning the water of and moving over beside his lover. "Of course it felt good Ichigo. Everything you do makes me feel good." Ichigo looked up at Renji again, his face almost as red as a strawberry. "Really?". Renji grinned and leaned down to kiss him. "Really. And you know what?" Ichigo shook his head. "Now. It's my turn. To make you feel good." Ichigo's eyes widened. "B-but Renji. Mfh..."

He was cut off by Renji locking their lips together and a pair of hands slowly wandering down his body. Finding a nipple each, they started to twist and roll them making them hard and causing Ichigo to moan. Lowing the sounds Renji grinned and moved his head down to one of the nipples licking and swirling his tongue around it. "Ahh. R-Renji. Aah" Ichigo wasn't able to say anymore as his mind went blank due to the pleasure Renji was putting his body through. Renji's mouth switched to the other nipple as one of his hands went further down and started to stoke the hard member.

Ichigo moaned his lover name in ecstasy one hand tangling in his lover's long hair and tugging him upwards to kiss him passionately. Breaking away Renji kissed and nipped his way down to the erect member which he licked up and down the shaft causing Ichigo to shudder and moan each time. He swirled the tip of his tongue around the head before engulfing it in his wet cavern.

Ichigo shot his upper body up gripping Renji's hair. "Ahh. Renji. D-don't" Renji only smiled with his mouth full of his lovers member and then started to slide it in and out of his mouth while his tongue playfully swirled around the head. Ichigo moaned his lovers name over and over again chanting it like a spell. "Aah Renji. I-I can't. Take it... I'm... Haah!" Ichigo couldn't control it and came into his lovers mouth. Renji swallowed the seeds hungrily and licked the last drops of cum off of Ichigo's shaft.

Ichigo panted and tried to gain his breath back as he sat against the cold wall "You. Didn't have. To do that." Renji hovered over Ichigo, slowly bending down to kiss him. "But I wanted to. I love you" he said. Ichigo kissed him back "I love you too" he said. Slowly they stood up and finished their shower.

Outside the shower Ichigo swiped the towel around his waist waling towards the door before remembering that it was still locked. "Renji can I get the key. I need to get some clothes."

"Aww. But you look so sexy without." He said with a teasing voice wrapping his arms around his lover from behind the key in one of his hands. Ichigo blushed. "D-don't say that."

"But it's true. Well. I guess it can't be helped. I wouldn't let anyone but me see that sexy body of yours." By now Ichigo was now as read as a strawberry.

He quickly took the keys from his lovers palm and opened the door. Renji chuckled as his lover went into his room, quickly got his own clothes on and went into the same room. There he saw Ichigo in nothing but a pair of boxers, about to put on a t-shirt. He went over and hugged his lover from behind starting to pull away the t-shirt. "Renji. What are you doing." Ichigo turned in his lovers arms.

Renji pouted as his attempt to take away the t-shirt had failed. He laid his head on Ichigo's shoulders and whispered into his ears. "Your so sexy I just want to take off your clothes." Ichigo's eyes widened and he backed away a little so Renji could look him in his eyes. "Renji. N-not now. We just." "Yeah I know. But your just so sexy just being around you would make me hard." Ichigo blushed, then he kissed his red haired lover.

"Okay. But not now." Renji looked into his lovers eyes and pleaded. "Aww. But then when. I want you now." Taking pity on his lover Ichigo kissed him softly on the lips before answering. "Tonight then. My family is away this whole month so after we've eaten diner. Then I'll be all yours. Okay." Renji slammed their mouths together in a passionate kiss his hands unable to stay still strayed down and squeezed his lover's behind through the bowers and grind himself against him making them both moan.

They were slowly moving towards the bed when Ichigo broke away for air. "Tonight Renji." Ichigo had tried to be stern but with kiss-swollen lips, arousal in his eyes and a panting breath it was hard to even convince himself but his message seemed to get through. "Okay then." Renji panted with a wide smile on his face making Ichigo give him a puzzled look. "When are we going to eat dinner?"

Ichigo almost deadpanned. _Of course he wouldn't be able to wait._ Ichigo sighed. "lets go for a walk. Then the time wont feel as long." Ichigo turned around to get some jeans, but Renji was still holding his arms around him so he turned back around. "would you mind letting go so I can put on the rest of my clothes?" Renji pouted but after a sweet kiss from his strawberry he let go.

While Ichigo put on the rest of his clothes Renji sat on the bed starring at his beautiful lover and thinking how much he wanted the day to become night.

"Oh. Maybe we should go see Urahara and get your gigai." Renji had been far gone in his fantasies about what he would do to his lover when the evening came and only gave his lover a puzzled look in response. Sighing at the lack of response Ichigo explained. "I don't want to look like some freak who's talking to myself okay?" Renji shook his head remembering that normal people couldn't see him. They went out of the house and walked towards Urahara's store to get Renji's gigai and once they had it, headed towards the park.


	9. 09 Catch me if you can

**I am SO sorry for not uploading ANYTHING for the last couple of months. I hope those who have been reading this story will forgive me. As a sort of compensation I'll upload this and the last chapter of the story so you wont have to sit and wonder if i'll ever finish the story. So here it is, the second last chapter of Multiple dicoveries:**

**RenxIchi Love story – Ch 9**

**Catch me if you can.**

They reached the park and sat down on a bench. Renji groaned. "what's the clock now?" Ichigo sent him an irritated glance but then smiled. He really was bad at waiting. "It's only five minutes since you asked, which means that it's now 11.45." Renji groaned again. He really hated waiting. Then Ichigo stood up. Renji glanced over at him. "Oi where are you going?". Ichigo looked back at him. "I'm going to get us some food. Even though it's a bit early, but hopefully it'll take your mind off of me and what's going to happen tonight." Renji sat up his head turned towards Ichigo with a grin on his face. "I'll never stop thinking of you. No matter what happens. I'll always think of you." Ichigo blushed and then bend down to kiss his lover. "thanks Renji." Then he went of to get some food.

After a while Ichigo still hadn't shown up. Renji looked around the park from the bench he was sitting at.

_Where the fuck is he. He's been gone for almost an hour now._

Renji frowned. Then his head turned as he felt the presence of a familiar reiatsu. He stood up. "Where the fuck have you been. I was starting to worry." "Sorry Renji." Ichigo didn't seem happy and Renji frowned.

_What the fuck happened._

"Oi Ichigo. What's wrong." Renji said with a calm voice. Ichigo just shook his head. "It's nothing. Just ran into someone." Renji's frown became deeper. "Who was it?" he asked. "No one. I don't want to talk about it okay." The whole time Ichigo had been looking down into the ground. Renji gently tried to raise his head, his eyes widened as he saw that Ichigo had been beaten. And now that he looked at his lover, he saw that his clothes were a mess. Renji hugged his lover tightly He could feel that his lover was trembling. "who did this to you?" Ichigo didn't answer at first but then he looked up into Renji's eyes and forced a smile. "It doesn't matter. I'm fine now. You don't have to worry." Renji didn't want to argue with his lover but whoever it was that had made his lover look like this, was going to pay for it for sure. Renji embraced his lover once more and then kissed him. Ichigo flinched at first, but then relaxed and allowed Renji to enter. After Ichigo had calmed down they sat back on the bench and ate their food. They didn't say much.

After eating their food Ichigo leaned over and rested his head on Renji's shoulder. Renji wrapped an arm around his lovers waist and pulled him closer. "I love you Renji" Ichigo said. Renji looked down and met his lovers beautiful choclatebrown eyes. He smiled and kissed him on the forehead. "I love you too Ichigo"

They rested there for a bit. But then Renji broke the silence. "Oi Ichigo." "mmn?" "What's the clock now?" Ichigo looked up at his lovers grinning face. "God Renji. Don't you ever get tired of asking?" Ichigo said with a sigh. "Nope. And especially not when the thing I'm waiting for is the most importing thing in my whole life." The last thing made Ichigo blush. Then he looked down at his watch. "It's 12.30" Once again Renji groaned. "Are you sure that watch is correct. It seems like I've been waiting for days now." Ichigo grinned. "Then why don't we do something to make the time fly?" Renji gave his lover a puzzled look. Then Ichigo stood up, stretching before turning around to face his lover. "Try to catch me." Ichigo was grinning now. Renji's look was just as puzzled as before "What?" Ichigo sighed "Try to catch me. It's not as easy as you think, especially not when you aren't in your shinigami form. Or maybe you don't want to try because you know you're to slow." The last comment made Renji stand up. "So you don't think I can't catch you?" Ichigo smirked. "Try!" He said teasingly, dodging Renji who was now trying to catch him.

Ichigo who was used to be in a normal body was a lot faster than Renji. They ran across the park and out into the street. Ichigo knew exactly where he was going. He saw Renji chasing after him a few meters behind him. He grinned and then suddenly turned left towards the river. He jumped over a low fence and then hid under a couple of trees besides the river bank. He panted and looked up at the street. He could see Renji standing with his back towards his hideout. He was swinging his head furiously and then ran further down the street. Ichigo grinned. "Well I may get scolded for this, but it'll take his mind off of tonight, and I'll be able to tease him a bit for not being able to catch me." Ichigo chuckled a bit but then froze when someone spoke to him. "So you think I'm that easy to get rid of?" Ichigo quickly turned around just in time to see his attacker before he was pined down to the ground. "R-Renji?" Ichigo was panting. Renji grinned and then leaned down to whisper into his ear. "Got ya" Ichigo was about to say something but was cut off as Renji slammed their lips together in a passionate kiss.

They broke away for air a few minutes later. "How. How did you find me. I saw you on the street and you ran right past me." Renji's grin grew even wider. "I saw you run down here and I figured that I would trick you to think I weren't nearby and then surprise you. I knew I wouldn't be able to catch you without doing that." Ichigo smiled and then kissed him. "Well I was really surprised when you suddenly attacked me. But it was a good surprise, since it was you" Renji smiled and kissed him once again. Then Ichigo reached around Renji's neck and pulled out the hair band. "why did you do that." Ichigo looked up at him and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I love your hair." Renji bent down and kissed Ichigo again. A little moan slipped trough his lips when he felt Ichigo's hand running through his hair. Renji laid his head at Ichigo's chest and relaxed. Feeling calm as Ichigo's hand stroke through his long crimson hair. He slowly drifted away into sleep. Ichigo smiled as he looked down on his lovers sleeping face. At least he had stopped asking about the time. Ichigo also slowly drifted away into sleep as he looked up at the clear blue sky.

A few hours later Ichigo woke up. Feeling a pair of arms wrapped around him. He looked down and smiled when he saw Renji's sleeping face. He looked up at the sky. The sun had started to set and it was almost dinnertime. He chuckled, remembering how Renji had been asking about the clock every minute and now he was sleeping soundly not thinking of what time it was. The small vibrations from Ichigo chuckles woke Renji. He moaned and then looked up at his lover. Ichigo kissed him on the forehead. "Hello sleeping beauty. Want to get home and eat some diner?" Renji opened his mouth to snap back at the first comment but then shut it again as he remembered the last thing said. He looked around seeing that the sun was about to set and then quickly stood up. "What. Ichi what's the clock?" He asked with a confused look. Ichigo smiled. "It's almost 19.30" Renji frowned, he couldn't believe it, he hadn't been sleeping for that long. Had he? Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle when he saw Renji's confused look. Renji had heard him chuckle and glared at his lover "What. Why are you looking at me? What's so funny?" Ichigo stopped chuckling "It's just. you look really cute when you're confused. It's even better than seeing you sleep." Ichigo started to chuckle again. "Don't say that. I'm not cute and I didn't sleep. At least, not for as long as you say I did." Renji was slightly blushing now. Ichigo stood up and kissed him on the lips. "I think you looked cute." He said while smiling. Renji's eyes softened and he pulled Ichigo into a long passionate kiss. They broke away for air. Then Ichigo looked up into the crimson red eyes of his lover and softly spoke "Want to go home and eat some diner?" Renji now remembered what the time actually was and without answering he grabbed Ichigo's hand and started to run back to where Ichigo lived.

Back at Ichigo's place Renji was having a hard time waiting for the diner to be ready. "Ichigooo!" "Dammit Renji. It's finished when it's finished okay. Just relax and wait." Ichigo said while glaring over at his red haired lover. "But you know how I hate to wait. And there's nothing to entertain me." At the last comment Renji stood up and walked over behind Ichigo who was to busy with making the diner to notice him. He slowly wrapped his arms around his lover. Ichigo froze when he felt Renji's hands starting to touch his body, one of the hands slipping under his t-shirt. "Ahh Renji. Wh-what, are you... doing?" Renji smirked and leaned closer to Ichigo so his lips was right beside his left ear. "Told ya. It's boring to sit and wait, and you're so beautiful that it's hard not to touch you" Ichigo shuddered at the feeling of Renji's hot breath against his skin.

_Fuck this is bad. I told him that we could do this after the diner. But if he keeps touching me like this I'm not sure I can control it myself. Think, what to distract him with._

Ichigo was looking around for something to make Renji stop touching him. He quickly took a pair of plates, turned around and almost smacked them into Renji's face. "He-here. Would you mind, setting the table for me." Renji scowled, his attempt to have his lover right there had failed. "Okay." He finally said with a sigh. Ichigo also sighed after being released from Renji's touch. Even though it had felt good, he was still somehow happy that he had managed to say no, and make him wait till after diner. He just hoped that Renji wouldn't try again during the diner.


	10. 10 Finally one

**Dun dun. The last chapter of Multiple discoveries:**

**RenxIchi Love story – Ch 10**

**Finally one.**

Ichigo finished making the dinner, and both lovers sat down and ate. Suddenly Renji stopped eating, as an idea formed in his mind. He smirked and looked over at his lover. Ichigo noticed that Renji had stopped eating and was now looking up into a pair of crimson red eyes only inches away from his own. "Re-Renji. What are you doing?" Renji's smile grew wider and then he took the bowel of food away from Ichigo. "Hey. What did you do that for?" "I'm going to feed you" Renji stated. "What?" Ichigo was now blushing. Renji just grinned. "Come on. Say aah" Ichigo first looked at him with a frown but then softened up and did as he was told. Renji chuckled.

_His just so fucking cute_.

Ichigo looked up at his lover and then took Renji's bowl. "Your turn." He said with a smile. Renji grinned and opened his mouth. When they were almost done Renji smirked. "What is it?" Ichigo asked, a bit nervous for what may happen now. Renji took the last bite from Ichigo's bowl, but then took it into his own mouth. "He-hey. That's mine" Ichigo said. "Then come and get it" Renji stated, his crimson eyes looking straight into a pair of choclatebrown. Ichigo blushed, but then leaned over to kiss his lover. Renji chuckled as he pulled Ichigo on top of him, and wrapped his arms around him. Ichigo moaned slightly.

After a couple of minutes they broke away from the kiss. Ichigo raised his upper body and kissed his lover before standing up. Renji send him a look that said _Please stay here_. Ichigo smiled and offered his lover a hand to stand up. "want to help me do the dishes?" He asked. Renji sighed as he knew that he would first get his lover, after they had done it. "Okay" He said, slowly walking after his lover and out into the kitchen.

After doing the dishes Renji wrapped his arm around his lover's waist. Ichigo turned around in his arms, a slight blush creeping over his cheeks. Renji smiled and kissed him. Then he lifted him up and sat him on the table. They kissed passionately over and over again. "you know what Ichi?" Ichigo looked into his lover's red eyes as he heard his name, or pet name. "If it wasn't because this would be our first time. I would have taken you right here, right now." Ichigo blushed, but then smiled. "Do you really want me that much?" he asked. Renji looked right into his eyes. "Yes I do. You have no idea of how hard it is to hold back right now. It's actually torturing me." Ichigo chuckled and then leaned forward and whispered into his lover's ear. "Then take me to bed" Then he leaned back again looking into the red eyes that he loved so much. Renji pulled his lover into a passionate kiss. "You don't have to say that twice" he stated, and then lifted Ichigo of the table and carried him upstairs, bridal style. "Re-Renji. I can walk myself" Ichigo said while blushing. "Nope. Tonight I'm going to make it so good and pleasurable that you wont be able to think of anything but me."

Upstairs Renji opened the door into Ichigo's room, and carefully placed him on the bed. Then he crawled on top of him. They looked into each others eyes, knowing what the other was thinking. Words weren't necessary anymore. They kissed passionately and Renji slowly slipped a hand under Ichigo's shirt. A moan escaped his lips as he felt Renji's hand brush against his skin. Renji pulled of Ichigo's shirt and kissed his way from the mouth and down to one of the already hardened nipples. He twisted and swirled his tongue around the aroused nipple, sending shivers though his lover's body. Slowly one of his hands found it's way down to Ichigo's pants. He unbuttoned them and slit them off. He raised his upper body looking down at his lover, who was panting and only wearing a pair of boxers. Ichigo looked up at him and sat up as well. They kissed and Ichigo started to tug at Renji's shirt. He smirked and then let him help taking of the shirt.

Ichigo was looking at his lover's tattoos. He slowly put his hand on one of them and then followed it with his fingers. Renji shivered from the light touch of his lover's hand. Ichigo kept on exploring the tattoos and then raised his head back up so he was looking into his lover's crimson red eyes. He lightly touched the tattoo Renji had on the forehead. Renji was looking right into Ichigo's choclatebrown eyes and slowly leaned over to kiss him. They laid back onto the bed, kissing passionately. Renji put his hand on top of Ichigo's boxers and rubbed against his hardening member. "Aah. Ren." Ichigo was shivering due to the touches of his lover's hand. Renji lifted his hand and slipped it under the boxer, now stroking the erect member. Ichigo was moaning, his eyes closed as he felt the pleasure run through his body. Renji took off the boxers and slowly licked up and down the shaft. Ichigo was clenching his fists, grabbing the sheets and moaning his lover's name. "Haah. Renji. Don't" Renji looked up at his lover. "Does it feel good?" He asked with a whispering voice. Ichigo shivered as he felt the hot breath against his erection. "Ahh. Yes. It feels. Good" He was panting hard now. Renji smirked and then took Ichigo's member into his wet cavern. "Aaah. Haah!" Ichigo couldn't do anything but moan in pleasure, it was just so amazing. Renji chuckled and the vibration almost send his lover over the edge. "Renji. St-stop. I'm going to cum. Aah" Renji looked up at his lover. "Then cum. I want to taste you." Ichigo blushed at the last comment. Then he almost screamed as a last suck from his lover send him over the edge. Renji swallowed and licked of the last drop of cum from his lovers member. Ichigo was panting hard. Renji raised his upper body and laid down beside him.

They kissed passionately. Ichigo's hands found the button to Renji's pants and started to take them of. Renji blushed slightly. "I-Ichigo. What are you. Ahh" He was cut of as he felt his lover's hand rub against his member. Ichigo smiled and then kissed his lover. "I'm not the only one who's supposed to feel good am I?" Renji was panting hard and let his lover take off his pants. Revealing a huge bulge in his boxers. Ichigo chuckled. "Do you still want to become one with me?" He asked a bit nervous. Renji looked him in the eyes and kissed him. "Of course I want to. But only if you'll let me." Ichigo kissed him back. "I will." They kept on kissing each other, then Ichigo broke away and took his hand. Renji blushed lightly as he felt Ichigo's lips close around two of his finger and swirling his tongue around them.

_Shit it feels good. It's almost like in my dream. He looks so damn sexy I could cum from just the sight._

Renji deemed that his fingers were wet enough now and replaced them with his own mouth. Ichigo moaned as he felt the wet pair of fingers trail down his back and in between his legs. Then he stiffened as he felt the first finger enter him. "Relax Ichigo. I don't want to hurt you" Renji's voice was so warm and gentle it made him relax a bit. Renji was slowly thrusting his finger in and out of his lover, trying to find the spot that he knew would send pleasure through Ichigo's body. There it was. "Aah. Renji. There. Feels. Good. Aahh!" Ichigo was moaning as Renji kept on hitting that spot. He added the second finger and started to streach his lover while he kept on hitting that sweet spot.

_Shit I want to enter him now. Sorry Ichigo I hope you're ready 'cause I can't hold it anymore._

Renji removed his fingers and heard his lover whimper a bit due to the loss. He took of his boxer and was about to coat himself with some saliva when Ichigo suddenly turned around. Renji blushed as he saw his lover bent down his head only inches away from his hard member. "I-Ichigo. You don't have to do that." Said person looked up at him. "But I want to. You shouldn't have to do everything." "B-but it's. Aah" Ichigo cut him off by taking his hard member into his mouth. Licking up and down the shaft as he bobbed his head. Suddenly he felt a hand on his head and looked up. "Ichigo. Stop. I don't. Want to cum. Already." Ichigo let go of him and laid back in the bed. Renji hovered over him and positioned himself. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Ichigo raised his upper body and kissed his lover. "I do." Renji was still nervous about it. He really didn't want to hurt him. Ichigo saw his troubled expression and kissed him again. He gently took Renji's hard member and lead it to his entrance. "Don't worry. You wont hurt me" He whispered into his ears. Renji couldn't hold back and kissed him passionately as he slowly slipped into his lover. "Mnn. Renji. Haah!" Renji had gone all the way inside of him even though he had been careful. He looked down at his lover. Small tears were forming at the edge of his lover's closed eyes. He wrapped his arms around him and kissed him. "I'm sorry Ichigo. I didn't mean to hurt you. I-I'll stop now." Ichigo looked up at him, even though it had hurt, he was happy that he had finale come this far. "Don't stop. I'm happy to have you inside me." Renji raised his head to be able to see into his lover's choclatebrown eyes. "Ichigo. I love you" He said, nipping at his lover's bottom lip to gain access. "I know. You can move now." Ichigo said, letting Renji's tongue into his mouth.

Renji slowly pulled out of his lover and then thrust back. Searching for that special spot. He found it and felt his lover moan into his mouth. Ichigo wrapped his arms around the back of his lover pulling him closer, moaning his name every time he hit his prostate. Renji reached one of his hands down to stroke Ichigo's hard throbbing member. The double feeling made Ichigo moan even more. He could feel his own limit nearing and thrust even faster into his lover. "Ren-Renji. I. I'm going to cum." Ichigo was panting hard. "Me to Ichigo." Renji bent down to kiss his lover one last time before they both came. Renji collapsed on top of his lover, exhausted from the incredible sex. They both panted hard. Renji raised his upper body and Ichigo wrapped his arms around his neck to pull him down into a kiss. Slowly Renji pulled out of Ichigo, which caused a small whimper. Renji layed back down beside his lover and pulled him in for another passionate kiss. Ichigo rested his head against his lovers chest. "I love you Renji" His breath slowly calming. "I love you too."

They laid still for a bit, then Renji broke the silence. "This have been the best day in my whole life" Ichigo looked up at him. Renji looked back into his choclatebrown eyes. "I've completely healed, my love for you have been returned and we became one. All at the same day" Renji lifted his lover's head and kissed him. "And it's all thanks to you, my beautiful strawberry." Ichigo opened his mouth to snap back at the last comment, but was cut off by Renji slamming their lips together in a passionate kiss. Renji pulled the blanket up around them and pulled his lover into a tight embrace. Ichigo snuggled down so his head rested against his lover's chest and breathed out, drifting into sleep. "Goodnight my little strawberry" Renji said smiling down at his lover. "mnn. Goodnight Renji." He managed to say before he fell asleep. Renji smiled and also closed his eyes. "I love you" He said before he as well fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi. So now it is finally finished. Again, I'm so sorry that this has taken so long and the worst of it is that it has been done for a long time I just havn't had the time to look it over for errors and upload it.<strong>

**Anyways. I've got a lot of stories on my mind so hopefully I'll soon upload something new (and keep a regular update). If anyone would be interested I seriously need a beta-reader. Since english isn't my native language there are a lot of errors (both in spelling and gramma, since my computer doesn't discover everything).**

**That's it for now. Reviews and critique is more than welcome :)**

**Hope to see you soon - Black Panther ^.^**


End file.
